


热吻1

by riligou3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riligou3/pseuds/riligou3
Kudos: 15





	热吻1

丁程鑫站在浴室的镜子面前扣上最后一个扣子的时候，恨不得把自己的腿锯掉一截，这衬衫也太短了，堪堪遮住臀部，他稍微一抬手，纯白衬衫下的隐秘风情一览无余。丁程鑫在心里告诉自己无数遍不要怂，深呼吸走了出去。

一开门丁程鑫就被守在门口的马嘉祺吓到了，他下意识的捂脸但是衣服太短又伸手拽住衬衫的衣角，手忙脚乱折腾了半天，把马嘉祺心里的火彻底点燃。

他把丁程鑫横打抱起来，迈着长腿走向kingsize的大床。

丁程鑫半干的头发在纯白的床单上洇湿了一块深色的印记，他的皮肤还是蒸腾着水汽的蜜桃粉，颈间的青筋伴随着呼吸一起一伏，手拽着衣角做一些无谓的挣扎。

他整个人是一件美好的艺术品，但他的眼神是清纯的，无辜的，氤氲着少年朦胧情愫，把纯情和色情完美的融为一体。

窗檐泄露的月光照亮情动。

马嘉祺半跪在丁程鑫腰间，扣住他的脚踝，亲吻他大腿内侧的娇嫩肌肤。马嘉祺的身体近在咫尺，只隔了一层薄薄的衣衫，属于他的气息无处不在的游移着钻进丁程鑫的体肤，他细密的吻引起身下人的一阵战栗。

像山雨欲来时云层的闪电。

被汗湿的手心终于肯放过皱巴巴的衣角，丁程鑫抚上马嘉祺的腰侧，顺着他结实的背一路向上，环住他的后颈，两条纤细的小腿缠上男人精瘦的腰身。

色情升温。丁程鑫衬衫上的纽扣被马嘉祺慢条斯理的解开，像是绅士的餐前甜点，小仙子纤细的腰肢，平坦的胸部和两点粉色的乳珠暴露在男人视线。

“宝贝，你好漂亮。”

马嘉祺俯身轻轻舔了舔他的乳尖，如愿以偿的收获了小仙子软了嗓子的哼哼，然后他捂住了自己的嘴，水汽蒙蒙的漂亮眼睛毫无威慑力的瞪了马嘉祺一眼，换来男人更加得寸进尺的行为。

马嘉祺含住他的乳肉，从未被人如此对待过的敏感点，被舌尖吸吮舔弄，马嘉祺性感的薄唇居然在他身上做这种事。

丁程鑫想说不要，但他不敢发出一点声音，他一张口就是令人羞耻的呻吟。

丁程鑫在床上软成一摊春水，早已高高翘起的性器被男人掌控在手里，前端可怜的吐着水，想要得到更强烈的爱抚。

“你摸摸…啊…”

要求没有得到回应，丁程鑫扭动着腰肢，用膝盖去蹭马嘉祺裤裆肿胀的蛰伏在胯下的巨物。

“不乖。”

然后就被打屁股了。马嘉祺把丁程鑫翻了个身，让他以一种容易激起男人征服欲的姿势趴在自己面前。

丁程鑫虽然瘦，屁股上的肉却不少，柔软又好摸，马嘉祺一只手在丁程鑫臀部的两块肉上放肆，另一只手拉开裤链，粗长的肉棒啪的一声弹到丁程鑫屁股上，留下一道浅浅的红痕。

“这里没有套，用腿好不好？”

是一个不需要回答的疑问。马嘉祺覆压在丁程鑫背后，亲吻他脆弱的的蝴蝶骨，白瓷一般的皮肤染上暧昧的颜色，像淡红的月光照在深雪里。

丁程鑫乖乖并紧双腿，男人扶住自己的性器插入白嫩柔软的腿缝，前端顶到囊带，身下的人似是支撑不住的摇摇欲坠。

丁程鑫微微支起身子，看见青筋暴起的肉棒在自己腿间抽插，肉体撞击的声音在房间里回荡，刚开始的酸痛都变成了让人爽到脚趾蜷缩的快感。

“嗯…嗯啊…快…”

“要我快一点，还是快到了？”

马嘉祺的语气像是游刃有余，丁程鑫上身早就无力的趴在床上，微长的刘海随着马嘉祺的顶弄在他眼前晃悠，磨灭了光芒的眼睛里全是情欲和沉溺。

“要…要你啊…”

马嘉祺单手扶住丁程鑫不堪一握的腰，一次一次都顶到最深处，他的领带早就散开，但是比起丁程鑫不着寸缕湿漉漉的色情模样，显得体面多了。

“哼嗯…要射…啊…”

丁程鑫高潮的时候两腿颤抖着，夹的马嘉祺发疼，他放开扶着丁程鑫腰的手，任他像个软绵绵的小年糕一样趴在床上，平复着有些急促的呼吸。

他的眼睛还潋滟着未褪情色，一动不动盯着马嘉祺解决自己还挺硬的性器，滚烫的精液射在丁程鑫背上，他舔了舔嘴唇，对着马嘉祺笑了，像个狐狸精。


End file.
